"Commodore"
* * Bipod * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.5.0|efficiency/_damage = 58|fire_rate = 100 (660 rpm)|capacity = 150 (max 750)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |range = All|cost = 320 |level_required = 32}} The "Commodore" is a Primary weapon released in the 15.5.0 update. Appearance *It is a desert-camouflage assault rifle with the solid stock, 6X scope, front grip, bipod and the 150-round magazine box. Strategy It has ultimate damage, high fire rate, high capacity, high mobility, and Olympian accuracy. Tips *Due to the high damage, firing rate, ammo and accuracy, the possibilities of this weapon are virtually endless. *Even though it is better in long range, it can also fare well in medium range, as even without the scope the weapon does not lose accuracy as it fires. *Its 6X scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. *Aim at the head to deal more damage. *Keep the enemy slightly far away from you, an ideal shooting range would medium-long ranges. If they try to get close, either back away and keep firing or engage them in close range combat. *Be careful not to be in the middle of the crossfire when you reload this weapon, as the reload speed is quite slow, making you a vulnerable target. Retreat to a safe place or switch to your backup weapon. *This weapon is very deadly in all ranges, as enemies are vulnerable to its Olympian accuracy. *Move around while firing as stationary pickings can be an easy target for snipers. *This can prove helpful when against an opponents armed with a shotgun. *It can be used to heavily damage on some heavily armored players or picking weakened enemies off. *This can be a good makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope and high firing rate. It can take out any very mobile distant enemies or beyond that a basic sniper rifle that can take out. *It is useful for finishing off an enemy doing uncommon moving patterns. Counters *Pick off these users at long range. However, this weapon also has the potential to be highly effective at long ranges, so be prepared to make evasive maneuvers if they spot you. *Area damage weapons can easily disorientate users. *Use a shotgun, submachine-gun or assault rifle to take him or her out from close range. This weapon is not as effective at close range, especially when the opponent has high movement speed. Be aware of highly skilled players, as they still can kill you regardless of range. *Attack the user from behind. *However, it isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as the low spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. *Users can use this as a makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope. So take them out with the same weapon or a reliable sniper weapon to take them out quickly before they can kill or heavily damages you. *Any one-shot kill weapons will be victorious. *Wallbreak Snipers such as Prototype or Laser Crossbow do better than this weapon in a sniper duel due to the wallbreak and better scope. But, be careful with the Railgun or Charge Rifle.You'll pay dearly if you misfire. Firing Sound *Tactical Rifle's Theme *Military/Desert Camouflage-themed Trivia *This acts as an elite version of the Assault Machine Gun as it boasts Olympian accuracy, albeit the weapon itself is a bit shorter than the latter. *It is one of the few assault rifles that shares the trait with the LMG, due to the box magazine reminiscent to that of LMGs. *It shares the camouflage with the Barracks. *It is the most accurate assault rifle/LMG when you are hip firing as this weapon has a miniscule recoil but with no crosshair spread. *The commodore is a naval rank used in many navies that is superior to a navy captain, but below a rear admiral. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Armor Bonus Category:Scoped Category:Bipod Category:Themed